


Lena Sabrewing and Keeping Schemes Causal

by YukiDWinters



Series: DuckSchemes [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And graduating High School, Closets, F/F, Get Together, M/M, Multi, Some angst?, and going to public high school, fluff?, scheme, the kids are teens, this should be interesting, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: Lena Sabrewing and the gang are in their senior year of high school and she thinks it's finally time to deal with Gosalyn Mallard-McQuack's huge crush on her sister. However, she doesn't want to scare Violet, so it's time to try and keep the scheme causal...but will it be?
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck, Gosalyn Mallard/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: DuckSchemes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Keep it Causal

“Okay!” Webby shouted, setting her food down on the table, “Time for the daily lunch chat!”

Senior year at Duckburg High School was shaping up to be an interesting one. After a great amount of pressure from the boys and Webby, Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley finally relented to allow the teens into the local public school system their last two years of high school. The group’s junior year (the first with the triplets and Webby) had seen mass amounts of chaos that the school had not been prepared for. Senior year, was thankfully in Lena Sabrewing’s opinion starting off rather quiet, especially considering Boyd Crackshell-Cabrera-Gearloose had finally joined the team after seeing that the Mansion kids had not, as many thought they might, gotten kicked out.

“Well,” Lena started, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend, “We got to school. You went to your classes and probably really enjoyed them. I went to my classes and got extremely bored. Then we all came and sat here at the table for lunch.” She kissed Webby’s shoulder then turned to the group, “Sound about right?”

The large group of eight took up and entire table themselves. Huey and Boyd smiled and rolled their eyes at Lena giving a small laugh, as they worked on a new robotics project. As head of the robotics club, Huey spent a great deal trying to make new inventions for GizmoDuck and Boyd to try out during patrols. Dewey was playing with his camera. He’d joined the journalism class with promises of his own show, and while he did get his “own” show (the morning announcements), he also had found out that he actually had to do other assignments too. Louie was trying to write out the plan for his entrepreneurs club he started. Violet was reading her book and Gosalyn… was staring at Violet again.

“Gos,” Lena said casually. Gosalyn ignored her still staring, “Gos?” nothing. “Oh my God! Did you hear about Megavolt’s latest theft?”

Gosalyn spun around, “Megavolt did what?”

“Yeah,” she looked at the nails, “He decided to steal hearing from redheads who ignore questions at the lunch table to stare at their friends.”

Gosalyn blushed, and Violet looked up, “What’s happening?”

“Gos-” Lena started.

Gosalyn shoved a hand over her mouth, “Was curious about what book you were reading Vi.”

“Oh!” Violet looked down at her book, placed her bookmark in it, and passed it to Gosalyn, “It’s some history on the myths and legends of the Scotland and the Loch Ness monster before we go with Mr. McDuck this weekend.”

Gosalyn took it and smiled, “Keen geer! Looks like at least one of us will be ready to face Nessie.”

“Well, Gosalyn,” Violet slid over, closer to her, “If you look here-” she opened the book and started talking about the different sightings and the possibility of what the monster could possibly be.

Lena rolled her eyes and watched the two with great interest. Gosalyn and Lena had gotten very close in the past couple years after they worked together with Huey to get her and Webby together. They always seemed to be thinking over some big project for a new Darkwing Duck weapon or figuring out some new crime fighting style or just looking at the spirits and legends that Violet was always studying.

Gosalyn always seemed to be looking at her and blushing or just staring, the classic Mallard-McQuack sign of true love. Violet’s feelings had always been a little harder to tell and figure out. However, after much study, Lena knew. Violet had started to seek out Gosalyn when she had a new discovery, not Lena and Webby. She would actually move closer and would always sit next to Gosalyn when she had a choice. To top it all off, she would actually smile at Gosalyn. Not one of her small secret smiles, she gave when watching Lena do magic, or Webby and her were studying, but a full on toothy grin that made everyone who knew her stop and stare.

Lena leaned her head on Webby’s and watched her sister and friend interact. Well. The group hadn’t had too crazy a thing to scheme about in a while. However, they needed to keep this simple. Gos might not freak out, but if Vi knew… best to just keep things… causal.


	2. The Causal Mention

Lena sat down next to Gosalyn in Latin class and pulled out her textbook and translations that the group had been doing the day before. Gosalyn didn’t notice her at all preoccupied looking through a book. Probably just trying to do some catch up for her other classes. Lena shrugged and started looking through her work as the bell rang notifying the students it was time to sit and start paying attention. Gosalyn put her book aside to show that it was the same book on the Loch Ness Monster that Violet has shown her earlier. And Violet was not the kind to just lend people her books.

“Alright class!” called their teacher, Mr. Wolfstein, “Today, we’re going to continue trying to translate the pages we worked on yesterday. Try to not use your book too much, since we’re trying to work from memory and if you need any help at all, just call me over!” he moved over to sit at his desk and pulled out a latin version of “Much Ado About Nothing.” Well… if that wasn’t a sign.

“Hey, Gos!” Lena said pulling her work over, “Have you finished any of this yet?”

Gosalyn shrugged and smiled, “I think I got through the first page before I noticed that the bell was going to ring and put everything away.”

Lena laughed, “I gave up after a paragraph.”

Gosalyn laughed along with her, “Yeah! It is definitely a weird piece to translate! I don’t think we even read the ‘The Aeneid’ in English class when we were doing the mythology portions!”

Lena stopped, “Wait. What?” She looked at her paper.

Gosalyn raised her eyebrow, “‘The Aeneid?’ We’re reading the beginning?”

Lena quirked an eye, “I thought we were reading something called Campanella?”

Gosalyn looked at her for a second, “Where...did you get that from?”

Lena blushed, “Google translate.”

They were both silent for a moment, then Gosalyn burst out laughing.

“Oh my gosh, Lena!” she wiped tears from her eyes, “You know you should use that!”

“I couldn’t find the word anywhere else!” Lena defended.

“Okay,” Gosalyn said starting to calm down, “I believe you, but,” she grabbed their translations, “If you look at this line here, you’ll see the character they are talking about is Aeneas who the story is named for.”

“Oooooh,” Lena said, taking a closer look, “That makes… a lot more sense.”

Gosalyn laughed as Lena quickly erased the title from her worksheet. Lena looked over as Gosalyn put an earphone in her right ear, so that she could still hear Lena with the left. She was going through the entire page, not even a glance at her book. Shouldn’t be surprising considering how much time Gosalyn spent in labs growing up. Seeing it in person though was always something else.

“No wonder Violet let you borrow her book,” Lena said, turning to her paper, a small smirk on her face.

“What?” Gosalyn turned to her, eyes wide.

“Well,” Lena said, trying to look thoughtful, “Violet doesn’t really lend out her books to anyone.”

“She lends them to Webby?” Gosalyn tilted her head.

“Yeah, but with a series of lists and conditions and things that she has to do with the books,” Lena waved her hand, thinking about the long list Webby kept in her backpack,“She probably gave you the same one.”

“No,” Gosalyn looked at the book, “no, she didn’t.”

Lena gave a low whistle, “She must really like you then.”

Gosalyn looked up at her, eyes filled with puppy like hope, “You think?”

“Yeah,” Lena nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

***

“So,” Lena said, as her sister hopped in her car after school, “You lent Gos your book?”

Violet paused, “Yes.”

“She seems to really enjoy it.”

“Yes.”

“She said you didn’t give her the lending lecture?”

“I...did not.”

“She seemed surprised there was one.”

“I did not mention it.”

“She got these big puppy eyes when I mentioned there was one.”

Violet looked down and blushed, “Oh.”

“Yep,” Lena smiled. Phase one: Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the entire night squealing because... WE FINALLY GOT GOSALYN!!!!!! Yessssssssssss. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter and we'll be back in the next few days!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is here!!!! I have a couple smaller fics planned and two more bigger schemes ready for the drawing board! Stay tuned for Lena and her "causal" plan!


End file.
